


Press the Reset：7 monments Said I Love You

by Evelyn_RtIz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_RtIz/pseuds/Evelyn_RtIz
Summary: 来不及了先po第二章回头修理





	Press the Reset：7 monments Said I Love You

开门后发现玄关的灯亮着，这让泉有些意外。  
根据上次电话里互通的行程安排，距离凛月回家的日期还有两天。  
他正脱着外套，这时卧室里传来窸窸窣窣的响动，没做过多的犹豫，泉快步往卧室走去。并非怀疑对方瞒着他带了什么人回家，对恋人的信任以及对自己的这点自信他还是有的，何况玄关也没有出现莫名的鞋只，但是这声响勾起的联想实在不妙——对方大概将房间翻得一团乱，这样的事情并非没有前例。  
果不其然，房门打开便看见正翻箱倒柜收拾着行李的凛月，对方见他突然出现也有些讶异，对视片刻后冲他挑挑眉，打了个招呼：“小濑，好巧啊？”  
“我不认为你能在这个柜子里找到什么，这边是我的衣柜。” 泉瞪了对方一眼，没好气地回答。他穿过跨过散了一地的衣物，伸手又从床底勾了一团出来，对方这点小动作没能逃过他的眼睛。  
凛月蹭到他身边，依然嬉皮笑脸地缠着他，仿佛刚才偷偷把衣服踹进床底藏起来的不是本人：“拍摄提前结束了？不是明天下午才回来吗？不过，能在出差前见到小濑真是惊喜。”  
“如果没见到你，明天我回家后可能会收获更大的惊喜。”泉没好气地在凛月头顶轻拍了一下，重新将衣物分类叠整齐。下午回来就见不到了吗？他边收拾着房间，边思索着对方的话，想起一眼撇过旅行箱上摊着的那本护照，便问：“上午的飞机？”  
泉正将一叠明显不是这个季节的衣服递回衣柜深处，凛月猝不及防地从身后抱住了他，搁在肩窝的脑袋硌得他生疼，对方歪着头在耳边问道： “不问问我什么时候回来吗？”  
泉拍掉了在腰间不怀好意的手，边扯平挂在衣柜里、完全被推到同一侧挤作一团的衣服，边问：“这次什么时候回来？”  
“现在还不太清楚，运气好说不定能回来一起跨年，”凛月的脸埋在他的肩窝里磨蹭，话语听来有些模糊不清，“但是圣诞节……”  
察觉出对方的情绪有些低落，让泉也不太好受，这样略带委屈的声音总是直直地击中他的软肋。他转过身，一边反抱住凛月，一边安抚性地摸了摸对方的发顶：“我会把圣诞礼物留到那天。”  
凛月的发质柔软，平日里这样的亲昵对方似乎很受用，而泉自己意外地也能收获仿若逗猫的治愈，因此没事他也挺喜欢上手揉揉。但在双方都站立的情况下，他们俩身高相仿，现在的凛月甚至还比他高出一些，并且正把脑袋压在他肩膀上，双臂紧紧环住他不撒手，这个动作便显得格外艰难。  
“继续收拾吧，我来帮你。”保持这个动作让泉的胳膊有些泛酸，但上半身完全被禁锢不得动弹，又不能用手直接推开凛月的脸，他只能稍稍曲起膝盖，用脚尖碰了碰对方，示意松开。  
凛月不情不愿地放手，蹲在一旁打量着自己的箱子，不满又不能言表，那神态活像一只尾巴低垂、焉焉不欢的小狗。泉弯下腰，将散发着柔顺剂芬芳的衣物装进旅行箱，看见这样的凛月，先是噗嗤一笑，然后像是想起了什么，他连连改口：“不不，你还是坐在那边吧！”  
“啊？”对方抬头看着他，仿佛在问“为什么”，泉不由分说地把他拉到床边，按下。  
泉的回答没有一丝商量的余地：“坐着！”  
呼……心有余悸。

少了凛月的并非出自主观意愿的添乱，收拾的工作进展得很快。  
他们在家吃了个饭，一个人做饭、一个人洗碗，就如普通的同居情侣。泉洗过澡，裹了浴袍在浴室吹干了头发才出来。他路过客厅，发现，电视里放着一部没看过的电影，凛月正叼着一杆笔窝在沙发上，从泉的角度可以看到抱枕与他的身体间夹着一本笔记本。  
对方发现了站在一旁的泉，拍了拍身旁的空位，示意他过来。泉没做多想便在一旁坐下，顺手扯掉了那杆笔。影碟机嗡嗡作响，电影的内容在泉看来不算有意思，画面也是有些老旧，凛月却时不时往本子里记着一些东西，似乎很认真。  
打量凛月这件事比看电影来得有趣多，泉很快便转移了注意力。察觉到泉的视线，凛月转过头，望着他的表情似乎在问“怎么了”，泉摇摇头没说话，替对方几根散在额前的碎发撩至耳后。  
凛月眨了眨眼，一片昏暗中拉住了他原本要收回的手，映着电影画面闪烁的荧光，那双眼睛里的血红的瞳仁似乎也有跳跃的光，他看着对方，对方也看着他。最后，泉凑过去，在握着他的手上啄了一下。  
对方的吻落到了他露出的后颈上。  
尔后，泉抬起头望着凛月。对方略作思索，伸手关掉了正在播放电影，接着热情的吻又朝着他的嘴唇压了过来。  
的确，亲热时放着晦涩的电影太煞风景，嗡嗡作响的影碟机运行了一会儿也安静了下来，黑暗中只剩接吻的渍渍声。  
黏黏糊糊地啃成一团，下一步无非是黏黏糊糊地滚成一团，但泉却制止了对方把自己压倒的动作。在凛月疑惑的目光中，泉攀着对方的肩膀，慢慢地跨坐到他身上，两人的目光在黑暗中交汇，下身紧贴着。  
凛月的表情有些惊讶，不知是故意的，还是泉意外的主动让他不知所措，只是盯着泉看，却没有了下一步动作。  
饱暖思淫欲。泉在心里催眠着自己，这些行为不过是普通情侣的日常。  
他咬咬牙，自己扯松了腰间的带子。  
浴袍的带子一扯就开，之后便松松垮垮地挂在泉身上，大片白瓷般的肌肤裸露在空气中，凛月吹了个口哨，泉有些难为情。  
“你今天故意的？”对方凑在他耳边询问，刻意压低的声线挠得他心底痒痒的。  
泉转过脸直视对方，距离近得两人的鼻尖几乎蹭在一起：“你不想要？”  
“很想要，”凛月在低头他脖子上舔着，不时又轻轻撕咬，仿佛正品尝着美味珍馐，“小濑全身上下都写着‘我很好吃，请来吃我’。”  
泉不接话，但勾住了对方脖子的双手几乎是对凛月这番调侃的默认。  
刚换过入浴剂，不知道凛月喜不喜欢这个味道。但是很快泉便没有思考这些问题的余裕，他按住了对方滑进内裤的手，询问对方：“去床上？”  
“我等不及了。”凛月一边揽住对方，一边伸手从沙发旁的矮柜里翻出了一个安全套。  
“会弄脏。”泉推了推凛月，表示自己不想在这里做完全套，仿佛刚才主动跨坐又宽衣解带的人不是他，凛月的表情就像在说“你开玩笑吗”，还将撕开的安全套塞到他手里，示意泉帮他戴上。泉咬了咬下唇，吞吞吐吐的说辞在刚才行为衬托下，都变成了欲拒还迎：“……很难擦。”  
“我帮你擦，”凛月笑着，勾起裹着泉的最后一小片布料说道，“但是这个，也要你自己脱掉。”

泉低头看着凛月，湛蓝的眼睛里满是恳求，仿佛再问对方“一定要这样做吗”。  
他分开的双腿跪压在凛月身体两侧的沙发上，挂在身上的衣料早被扯到了地上，背部的肩胛骨因不稳的气息起伏着。  
“小濑，这是你自作自受哦？”对方没打算放过泉，将要进入的部位抵在泉已经充分扩张的入口上，“所以请继续吧。”  
“你会不会……太过分了一点……”示弱无果，只能主动将凛月的分身纳入到自己体内的泉，转而控诉了对方的行径。  
“有时候在床上被说‘过分’是一种夸奖”，凛月捏了捏泉的屁股，这是他家小濑身上为数不多有肉感的地方，他否认了指控，“但我不希望是现在听到，因为我很无辜啊？这样的姿势我帮不上什么忙，明明什么都没做却被说过分。”  
失去了背部的借力点，抱坐主动插入的姿势总让泉有些害怕，下意识地会去寻求那个在他身体里逞凶的恋人的依靠，而这么做却正中了对方的下怀。  
“是谁自己主动做到我身上？是谁只穿了一件松得不能再松，一扯全掉的衣服勾引我？又是谁说‘我已经准备好，可以直接进来’的？所以请你负起责任，继续吧？”  
泉觉得自己脸上的温度简直可以烫熟食物了，对方一番细数下，他的辩驳有些苍白无力：“我没有勾引你。”  
但凛月却不肯就此放过他，扶着他的腰问道：“接下来怎么做，你知道的吧？”  
泉没有回答，只是默默盯着对方的眼睛，缓缓地抬起自己的身子，这样的动作牵动了裹着分身的内壁，黏膜被摩擦带来的快感让他不由呻吟出声：“嗯……”  
他有些不安，搂着对方的脖子唤了一声恋人的名字，对方没有回应，那双带笑的眼睛透露出来的意思泉却明白。  
又是“继续”。  
主动求欢这件事让他羞耻到了极点，对方明明什么都没做，他的体内却因欢愉而分泌出粘液——让他的主动行为更加畅通无阻，只要继续看着对方的脸，通过破廉耻地摩擦就能获得高潮。  
这太不知羞了。泉这样想着，却控制不住自己的呻吟。他扯了扯凛月的衣服向他求助，对方却不肯伸出援手。  
是啊，眼前这家伙除了衣服略显凌乱，还是一副游刃有余的看戏神情，而自己却一丝不挂地坐在他的身上，含着他的东西失神地嗯啊着。  
比起主动求欢，如果获得不是由凛月引导的高潮，后者更让泉惶恐，但他实在很有感觉——因为只要感受到对方在自己体内的存在，只要看着对方的脸，密密麻麻的快感就会从他们结合的位置升起，冲的他头脑发昏，全身软绵无力。  
——不可以，这样的事情绝对不可以。  
因此他又动了几下便趴在对方的胸膛上，低低地把对方名字的那两个音节翻来覆去地唤着，却怎么也不肯继续了。  
“小濑。”那人终于回应了，没入他体内的凶器往深处挺了挺，安下心的泉扬起脸要对方亲亲自己。  
“小濑，我要让你知道，你这样做是剥夺了我取悦男朋友的机会。”凛月在他的嘴唇上重重地咬了一下，纤长的手指在结合的入口处按了按，意指他在洗澡时自己做了扩张这件事。  
为什么呀？漂浮在官能刺激中的泉脑子有点浑噩不清，他只是想节省一点时间，毕竟凛月航班出发的时间很早。  
然而不等他得出答案，对方又继续说了下去：“但你又不肯取悦我。所以接下来被怎么欺负，你都要乖乖接受哦？”  
——你的一切，我都愿意接受。  
这个问题泉知道答案，便迫不及待地回答：“可、可以，只要是你，怎么做都可以。”  
“收回前言，你真的很懂得怎么取悦我。”  
话音刚落，泉察觉到自己被对方抱了起来，又重重地压在了沙发里，身下恶狠狠进犯的动作直白地宣告着对方想要他，凛月的表情不再游刃有余。  
——那是势在必得的眼神，没有什么会比这更让他心跳加速、几欲高潮，他勾住对方的腰，缠着对方所求更“过分”的欺负。  
“可以哦……”

绝对、绝对、绝对再不会同意凛月在除了床以外的任何地方抱自己了。  
在他身上饱餐一顿后，凛月并没有实践先前说的“帮你擦”，时间不允许是一方面，泉对凛月的家事能力有些深切的怀疑。  
想到明天要支着酸软的腰给沙发做清洁，他悔不达迭。  
算了，明天的事就交给明天吧，现在是两人安安静静躺在一起有一搭、没一搭说话的时间。  
这么想着，对方发问了：“小濑，你很想我吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“总觉得你今天格外热情。”  
凛月的工作不时需要飞去海外，他的拍摄采风也常常一离家就是好几天。距离上次碰面其实已经是半月前，想到一觉醒来两人又是天南地北各一方，而且对方归期不定，泉更是沮丧。  
回忆自己今天的行为，他有些心虚地摸了摸自己的鼻子，却故作平静地回答：“说完全不想是不可能的吧，但程度其实也就一般。”  
“你真厉害，”冷不丁，他的恋人称赞了他，料想到泉会不明所以，对方飞快地进行了补充，“——还在床上就可以翻脸不认人。”  
真是精妙绝伦的点评，泉忍不住笑眯眯地呼唤了点评人的全名：“朔间凛月先生？”  
我很生气，请你察觉到这一点，立刻道歉。  
他们是默契的恋人，对方总能迅速了解他的想法。凛月道歉了，却是为了另一件事：“抱歉，一个人过圣诞节，让你寂寞了。”  
——也总能迅速击中他的软肋，让他原地举手投降。  
“我很想你，会因为很久见不到你而想你，而你在身边，我也会因为马上要分开，现在就开始想你，”泉说着，拉了拉凛月的手，“但除了‘想你’，我什么都做不了。所以你没必要道歉，因为我也不能飞去见你，也让你寂寞了。”  
凛月眨眨眼睛，把泉圈进自己怀里：“总想着……能一直在你身边就好了。”  
“嗯。”泉也伸出手拥抱对方，闭上眼睛。  
“我好喜欢你。”  
“嗯。”  
“诶——只有‘嗯’吗？我爱你哦？”  
“嗯。”  
“我爱你。”  
“……我也爱你。”  
“嗯。”


End file.
